


Unplanned

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Sexy Times With Dick and Jay [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Does this count as mpreg?, FTM, Lies, M/M, Pregnancy, Secrets, Trans Character, Trans Dick Grayson, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: "I was just wondering if you could let anyone who asks know that I’m on a mission.”“For how long?”“Nine months?"Understanding clicked instantly





	Unplanned

“Ah, good morning Master Richard!” Alfred greeted when he opened the manor doors to find Dick standing there. “How are you?”

“Good, thank you,” Dick replied. “Hey, is B up? I need to talk to him.”

“He’s in the study, sir,” Alfred replied, letting Dick in.

“What mood is he in?”

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the question but chose not to comment. “Good.”

“Thanks Alf, you’re the best.”

…………….

“Dick,” Bruce stated when Dick stepped in. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“Yeah, I’d imagine not,” DIck agreed. “I wasn’t expecting to come over.”

Bruce frowned, already sensing something was wrong. “Have a seat. How are you and Jason?”

“We’re good,” Dick replied. “We’re good, thank you Bruce. Um...listening, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. And, like, just tell people I’m on a mission? Like, I’m going to be out of town for awhile and so I was just wondering if you could let anyone who asks know that I’m on a mission.”

That had Bruce raising an eyebrow in suspicion. “For how long?”

Dick winced. “Nine months? Ten, I guess. Go over a bit just in case.”

Understanding clicked instantly. “You’re pregnant.”

“Okay, look, it’s kinda a long story,” Dick said with a sigh, knowing Bruce was going to want to know how it happened. “The condom broke and apparently my birth control decided to take a vacation this month or something.”

“Congratulations,” Bruce said. “Have you told Jaosn?”

“That’s...that’s why I have to leave, Bruce,” Dick said quietly.

Bruce frowned harder. “Why?”

Dick sighed, shoulders slumping as he let his head drop slightly. “Jason doesn’t want kids,” Dick replied. “And this was unplanned, an accident. And...and…” he lifted his head, blue eyes filled with tears. “I can’t lose him, Bruce.”

Bruce was silent for a long time before nodding. “Okay,” he said softly. “I’ll help in anyway I can. What do you plan to do with the child?”

“I’ll carry the child to term, I won’t abort,” Dick replied firmly. “That’s why I need to be gone for ten months. Long enough to have him or her then just a little extra time to recover.”

“Jason is going to suspect.”

“Not if you tell him you sent me on a mission,” Dick replied. “I hate to take advantage of how much he hates you, but he’ll just expect-”

“That that’s something I would do,” Bruce concluded. “I understand. Will you be alright?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Dick,” Bruce said firmly. “Be honest.”

Dick opened his mouth to reply but paused and sighed. “I have to be fine,” he replied. “I can’t lose Jason.”

“Even if that means putting your child up for adoption?”

“I can’t lose him.”

“Alright,” Bruce said gently. “Alright. Do you know where you’re going?”

……………………

“You’re kidding, right?” Jason snapped as he stood in their bedroom, watching Dick pack clothes and his Nightwing suit. “He’s sending you on a ten month mission!? Is he fucking serious!?”

“Jason,” Dick soothed, straightening up and walking over to his boyfriend, taking Jason’s hands to calm him. “Relax, okay? I’m going to be fine.”

“But-”

“It’s not even dangerous,” Dick promised. “It’s ten months and then I’ll be fine. And it’s not like I need radio silence so we can call every day.”

Jason sighed, reaching out to cup Dick’s face between his hands. “I’m just worried about you,” he murmured. “You’re my world.”

“And you’re mine,” Dick said. “And I won’t lose you.”

There was something to those words, Jason knew. Something he was missing. But he didn’t press it, instead stepping back and letting Dick finish packing.

“You’ll let me know as soon as you get there?”

“I will,” Dick promised, giving Jason a small smile, bouncing up on his toes to kiss the taller male. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

…………………..

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

_ Breathe, breathe, breathe.  _ Dick coached himself, one hand on his belly as he took calming breaths, squeezing his eyes closed when another contraction hit. 

“How much longer?” he asked the taxi driver.

“Not long, five minutes maybe,” the man replied, glancing at Dick in the rearview mirror. “No hubby?”

“He’s-he’s busy,” Dick lied, not wanting the man to think he was some kind of whore, getting pregnant to a man he wasn’t even married to.

Granted, Dick and Jason  _ weren’t _ married, but that wasn’t the point.

“He’s in the military. Shipped over seas.”

The taxi driver grunted, turning his attention back to the road. It seemed like hours later when he finally pulled up outside of the ER and got out of the cab to help Dick out and to his feet, even going so far as he guide the other into the ER and make sure he was settled in a wheelchair with nurses fussing over him.

After that followed probably the worst twenty-four hours of his life. Well, maybe not  _ worse _ but it was definitely the most lower-body pain he’d ever been in.

The giving birth itself took seven goddamn hours and Dick was wiped out and beyond exhausted by the time it was over.

“Mr. Grayson?” the nurse asked. “Would you like to hold your baby?”

Dick closed his eyes, taking a few moments to breathe before finally shaking his head. 

“No,” he whispered. “I want to put them up for adoption, I...I…”

He felt tears prick his eyes and decided to just let his statement trail off, breathing heavily through the sadness that clung to his chest. He never heard the nurse leave but no one talked to him again and he was able to drift off.

………………..

One of the good things about the baby coming a little earlier was that Dick now had about two months to relax and recover before going home. Of course, he didn’t  _ need _ to wait that long. Just long enough for all the visible symptoms of pregnancy to go away.

It was wrong, he knew. Hiding this from Jason. But he just...he couldn’t, couldn't,  _ couldn’t _ lose the other.

Not to this. 

Oh god, but what if Jason found out!? What if he somehow, irrationally found out that Dick had had his baby and then put it up for adoption without asking!?

Oh god, Jason was going to kill him.

……………..

Returning home after ten months was both terrifying and thrilling. After knocking on the door, DIck waited with bated breath, wondering if Jason was going to take one look at him and just  _ know _ .

He shouldn’t have worried because the moment the door opened, he was pulled into a tight embrace.

“You’re home,” Jason declared, pulling DIck into the apartment. “How are you, how did it go?”

Dick smiled and just like that, all his fears evaporated. And just like that, he was home again.

Jason didn’t know. And Dick was going to make sure it stayed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts


End file.
